Friendship and Rivalry
by Ninja Way
Summary: Meet Kaze Hatake and Hitomi Uchiha, two very different girls with two very different perspectives on life. Although they've been rivals since they first met, an unexpected friendship grows between the two, and it shows itself in unexpected ways. Co-authored by Willow Angel AND Lozzie-san.
1. 1: Hitomi

*Present*

"You little fool." I whispered, stroking the cheek of my mortal enemy as she lay on the hospital bed, relying on the life support machine to keep her alive, "You know he's in the darkness. Nobody will be able to save him. Not the idiots going after him. Not Haruno. Not you. Not even me. And now look what you have done. Gone and put yourself in a coma because of him. That's just gone and encouraged him to continue, going further into the darkness. And you were too blind to see it." I could feel the heat reach my eyes as wet formed in them. But as I touched them, I could feel them burning. As well as the tears, a mixture of blood also appeared. And it hurt, "Ouch." I whispered, as I jerked my hand away, leaving smears of red across the top of my face.

I looked back down at the delicate girl and reached for her hand, as I closed my eyes and remembered those times we used to share. Those time that actually made me feel happy.

*Seven years ago*

"Hitomi-chan!" I felt my mother jerking me from under the covers, "Come on, you lazy thing."

I mumbled as mother stood up and walked over to the curtains in my room and prised them open, leaving a trail of blinding rays hitting me in the face. I groaned loudly as I used one of my hands to cover my eyes from the glare.

"Good, now, if you are capable of moving your arms, I am sure you are capable of getting out of bed." mother sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "Come on, get up!" she demanded, tugging my arm and pulling me out of bed.

I remained slumped on the ground, still refusing to to open my eyes, so mother sighed, "Ok, well, once you are up, I will be downstairs making breakfast. I could hear her footsteps head out of my bedroom door and down the stairs.

 _Urgh, why do I need to get up so early? It's Saturday, so I don't need to go to the Academy._ I thought to myself as I curled up on the freezing floor trying to get comfortable.

"Good morning sister!" I heard mother greet someone downstairs. It was my Auntie Mikoto. And then I heard, "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Good morning." I heard a quiet voice say.

I gasped and opened my eyes wide, clambering to my feet, "Sasuke?!" I shouted down the stairs, still in my pyjamas. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked down at the front door.

"Morning, Hitomi-chan." Sasuke called over to me, smiling brightly as usual.

I smiled back, that is until mother glared at me, "Uchiha, Hitomi! Look at you! You are in no state to greet our guests. Go and get yourself in the bath and into your clothes, now." she pointed back up the stairs.

I blushed a tomato red before turning and running back up the stairs and into the bathroom. I could hear the conversation going on downstairs in the kitchen.

"I see Hitomi is as scatter brained as ever." Auntie Mikoto laughed slightly.

Mother sighed, "I know. There's nothing I can do about it either. No matter how hard I try, she is always unorganised. I still have to drag her out of bed every morning, otherwise she will forget to even get up!"

My skin went red again at this comment so I submerged myself with water in the bath to cool me off.

"So, I'm guessing neither Fugaku-san nor Itachi-kun will be available this morning?" Mother asked.

Auntie sighed, "You know how it is. He's always training Itachi up now. I mean, do you know how close he is to becoming a captain of Anbu Black Ops?"  
Mother gasped, "So soon? But he's barely a teenager! Are you sure this is the right thing? To put a mere child through so much, so quickly?"

"If it was up to me? Probably not. But his achievements are the best anyone has ever heard of. And of course Fugaku is taking great pride in this. And so am I, of course."

"And of course I am as well. It's just...if this were Hitomi...I wouldn't know what to do with her." mother explained.

Auntie sighed, "But don't forget, Hitomi-chan is nothing like Itachi. She's a lot more...sensitive, and think about it..."

"I know, I know." mother interrupted, "Her grades aren't as good as they could be. And she has not awakened her Sharingan yet either, but I hope she doesn't for a long while. It's too much stress for a young child."

"Hmm." Mikoto muttered, "To be honest. I don't think anyone will end up matching up to Itachi. And I am not sure whether that is a good thing or a bad thing."

I smiled to myself as the two continued to speak. I too took a lot of pride in Itachi-san, my cousin. He is a genius and I don't think anyone can outmatch his abilities. I don't care that I will never be up to his standards. I can't even keep up to Sasuke's standards. But it's Ok, because I will have my time to shine too. It's just not now.

After finally sorting myself out, I trudged back down the stairs and into the kitchen where mother was serving up breakfast.

"Morning, Hitomi-chan...again." Sasuke called, beckoning me over to the seat next to him.

"Ah, you finally decided to join us. How wonderful." mother smiled, passing me a plate, "Say good morning to your Auntie and Cousin, Hitomi. Show a bit of hospitality."

I blushed again and held my hand to my mouth, "Good morning Auntie Mikoto. Good morning Cousin Sasuke-kun."

Both smiled back at me, before we all finished eating breakfast.

"Ok, you two. Me and Mikoto are going to the shops for a while. If you want, you can go and play for a bit." mother explained.

Me and Sasuke nodded at each other eagerly before we looked back up.

"That's sweet. Make sure you come back in a couple of hours though. We're going need help making lunch." Mikoto added, before they both headed out.

"Let's go then Hitomi-chan." Sasuke said, grabbing my hand and we both headed into the forest and sat down under our favourite oak tree.

This is how most of our weekends were panned out. Me and Sasuke were inseparable and every now and again, Itachi-san would come by to check on us, but that was a very rare event now, because he was always busy. But I didn't mind. As long as Sasuke was around, I didn't need anyone else.


	2. 2: Kaze

"Kaze!" my mother called from downstairs. "Wakey wakey, it's a big day!" I groaned and rubbed my eyes under the warm doona covers. I peeked over the top and saw sunlight streaming through my windows. Well, that made me feel a whole lot better. I just don't do rainy days very well.

"Mama! It's Saturday, can't I sleep in? It's not like I go to the Academy or anything!" I called back, although I was stretching my arms up, knowing what she would say.

"That's no excuse, sleepyhead! I'm taking you out today!" At that, my arms fell down and I flopped back onto my pillow. "Kaze!" mother's voice was louder and I could hear her advancing up the stairs. She loudly opened the door and stared down at me, smiling. "Time to get up, honey. We're going out after breakfast."

I sat up again and rubbed an eye. "Why so early? Where are we going?"

Mother sat down on the edge of my bed and ruffled my knotted hair, the same fire-red as hers. "We're going to see a friend of mine. She invited us over for lunch, but I thought we could go a little earlier so you could meet her daughter."

"Really?" I complained. "Why can't you just give me another lesson today?" I motioned to the window, where small rays of sunlight darted past the blinds. "It's a good day for that."

Mother shook her head with a grin and stood up to go open the blinds. As the morning sun shone through the window she smiled at me. "Kaze? Up. Now."

I sighed. "Okay, okay, Mama, I'm getting up." I stretched again and finally got out of bed.

"Atta girl." Mother walked out of my room, calling over her shoulder, "Breakfast will be ready when you get down, honey." And with that she was gone, and I felt like I had been issued a challenge.

"Let's see how fast she can cook, huh?" I murmured to myself, hurrying to get dressed. I pulled on my favourite shirt (black with a silver owl on the front and the owl's wings on the back) and a pair of leggings, before pulling on socks and running down the stairs. But, despite how quickly I had gone, mother was sitting at the table with Kakashi, my brother, with breakfast served. Mother was waiting for me with that beautiful smile of hers, but Kakashi was almost finished, as he had a mission today that he had to leave early for. "Damn it…" I mumbled.

"Beat you again, Kaze!" Mother laughed as I made my way over to the table.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. "Morning, Kakashi!"

"Good morning, Kaze," Kakashi answered, standing up and walking over to put his dishes in the dishwasher. "I'll see you two when I get back."

"Okay." Mother walked over and hugged him warmly. "Be safe." Kakashi pulled away and nodded, picked up his mask and left. Mother came back and joined me at the table.

"So, where are we going, Mama?" I asked again, beginning to eat the yummy-looking French toast that she made.  
"Her name is Azami Uchiha," mother explained, "and she has a daughter named Hitomi."

"You want me and her to be friends, right?" I asked through a mouthful of food.

"We'll see," mother said with a smile. "Mikoto Uchiha and her son Sasuke will also be there, so I've heard. You do need some friends, at least."

"I've got you, Mama," I said. "I don't need anybody else."

"That is nice of you, honey, but I want you to have friends your own age. Just come with me today and if you don't like them, you don't have to see them often. That sound fair?"

"Yeah, Mama, I understand." I finished off my breakfast and put my dish on the bench, although I had to reach up to get it. I may be taller than most my age, but hey, I was six. Gimme a break.

At that time, I didn't understand why my mother wanted me to be friends with this Hitomi, and this Sasuke. Wasn't she and Kakashi enough? Wasn't she content with only having me and Kakashi? Was it because Kakashi was an ANBU Black Op, and he wasn't around much? Was it because she still went on the occasional mission as a Jonin, the Violet Samurai, and had to leave me home with Kakashi? Was it because I got along so easily with everyone I met, but didn't have any friends? Was it because of the fact that I didn't attend the Ninja Academy, and didn't socialise with kids my own age? All these questions kept swirling around and around in my head, and I didn't understand at all. Because in my eyes, my Mama and Kakashi were all I had, and all I needed.

At least, that's what I thought.


	3. 3: Hitomi

I had to sit out of making the lunch after about thirty seconds of starting the preparations.

"Are you Ok, Hitomi? Do you want some more tissue, or are you going to be Ok?" Sasuke asked, looking into my emerald eyes with deep concern.

Putting on a brave smile I shook my head, "I'll be fine." I replied, applying more pressure to the gash on my finger.

Mother sighed, shaking her head so her waist length hair bobbed from side to side, "Honestly, Hitomi. I ask you to go and cut up the herbs for the soup and you cut your finger on the first attempt. I would have thought you would have been capable by now."

My face turned an embarrassing pink again as I examined the cut. As soon as the tissue left my finger, the blood oozed out and tricked down to the tip of my finger.

Mother gave out a cry of alarm and snatched the tissue out of my hand to catch a drop of blood that fell from my finger nail, "Hitomi! Keep applying pressure! If that gets on the panels, so will the rest of it! And blood stains are a nightmare to clean up."

I said nothing as Mother gave me a stern look before continuing with the cooking, along with Auntie Mikoto. But throughout all of this, Sasuke always gave me a comforting smile, always reminding me not to take Mother's words to heart. She may be strict and proper, rather unlike her older sister, but she is as warm and as kind as you can get, and I will always love her for it.

"Hey, Hitomi. I was wondering...when is Uncle Hideki coming back?" Sasuke asked, looking a little embarrassed about asking.

Auntie Mikoto turned around her face etched with a slight scorn, "Sasuke, you shouldn't ask such questions. You know it's rude to be nosey."

Mother put on a brave smile and held up her hand, "No it's Ok. He can ask." she gave a slight laugh before turning back towards the hob.

I took in a deep breath. Father had been away for a long time and there has not been a word from him since he left. Apparently he left for a mission to take down a rogue ninja, but he hasn't come back. Mother has been getting really distressed and panicky about it, but she refuses to show it. She always tells me you should never find short cuts to your goal, and clearly that is exactly what Father is doing.

Smiling brightly I replied, "He will be back as soon as he has found the correct route to victory. You know what they say, you should never find short cuts to your goal."

Sasuke, at first, looked a little confused, but then he smiled, "Yeah, I guess that is true."

"Alright, I think that has been enough time to simmer." Mother said, reaching for the upper cupboard and bringing down a few bowls to serve lunch in.

But I noticed something, "Mother. Why have you got down six bowls. Is Itachi-san and Uncle Fugaku coming after all?" my hopes rose slightly, but when mother shook her head, they dropped back down again.

"Not today, Hitomi. But we are having guests today. One of my friends is coming round shortly. It's been a while since I last spoke to her properly, I think it was when you were around four, so I thought it would be nice to catch up for once."

My legs turned to jelly at that point. I am not a huge fan of new people, especially since I am a bit of a laughing stock amongst the Uchihas. That gives plenty for people to talk about. The Uchiha who cannot perform a single jutsu.

"And she has a daughter too. Very pretty. Her name is Kaze and she is around your age." Mother added, pulling her home made bread out of the oven and leaving it on the counter to cool down.

 _Even better,_ I thought to myself, _another kid who can laugh at me for my embarrassing ways. I look forward to it...But I have never heard of 'Kaze' before. Does she even go to the academy?_

But there was no time to dwell on it, because at that precise moment there was a gentle knocking on the door.

"Ah! That's them. Mikoto-san, could you start dishing up while I see to my guests. Hitomi come and greet them as well." Mother put an arm around my shoulder and bustled me out of the kitchen and to the front door, where she keenly opened the door and swung it open.

And the sight that stood before me...I could have sworn I felt sparks leave my eyes at what I saw.


	4. 4: Kaze

After Mother had cleaned up the kitchen and the table, I went upstairs to the bathroom. I tugged a brush through my hair, which fell in waves down to my waist.

After I'd finished that, I went hunting for my shoes. Simple, black runners, but somehow they always disappeared… Either that, or Mother was playing tricks on me to try and get me to put things away properly.

I found them near the front door, waiting for me to put them on so we could go. So was mother, actually. I quickly put them on. "You took your time," Mother joked, running a hand through my hair.

"Not my fault," I shot back. "Long hair takes a long time to brush."

"And it looks beautiful, honey." She patted my head and I grinned. She opened the door and I wandered out, stretching my arms up as I embraced the warmth of the sun. We walked down our garden path, out the gate and onto the street.

"Why does Kakashi have to be an ANBU?" I asked. "He's gone so often."

Mother sighed. "Believe me, I argued with Minato long and hard about that. But I guess only the Third can change that now."

"Why did Minato-sama want Kakashi to be an ANBU?" I persisted. I knew that my mother would hide no secrets from me. She was my mother, after all.

Mother was silent for a moment. She hooked her thumbs into the belt loops on her jeans and chewed her lip in thought. "He thought that being an ANBU and working with a team would open his heart, and erase the blackness that had cursed it. His intentions were good, but the results were bad, especially after Rin died." Her voice became truly filled with sorrow as she remembered Rin. I hadn't seen Rin very often, but I remembered her as a kind girl that was always looking out for others. "Why is the world of shinobi so cruel?" I heard her murmur.

I put my hand on hers. "Don't worry, Mama," I said to her with a smile. "When I become a shinobi, I'll work hard to protect our village so we can all live happily, especially you and Kakashi!"

Mother looked down at me and smiled warmly. "Thank you Kaze. But the time has yet to come when you join the Academy. Kakashi and I will train you whenever possible."

I grinned. "Absolutely!" We walked in silence for a while, before I asked, "So does this Hitomi go to the Academy?"

"Yes," Mother answered. "She has been working hard for years to live up to the Uchiha standard."

"I bet I could take her," I said, grinning and clenching my fist.

Mother shook her head and chuckled. "If you want to be friends with her, you can't go around threatening her."

"But I don't know if I want to be friends with her, Mama," I pouted. "I've never met her."

"You're about to." Mother raised an eyebrow and nodded to something in front of her. I looked up and saw the gates of the Uchiha estate. My eyes widened as I took in the size of it all. It loomed over my small size, even though I was quite tall for my age. It loomed over Mother as well, who leant down and took my hand. "Stay close to me, Kaze," She whispered. "The Uchihas' may not be too happy to see guests, since most of Konoha blames then for the Nine-Tails attack five years ago. Just be nice, and don't say anything to aggravate them."

"Yes, Mama," I said obediently. She squeezed my hand and we entered the estate.

It was busy, although quite a few heads turned in our direction. I tried not to show the fear that I was feeling. They were seriously creeping me out.

Soon we reached the living estate and Mother stopped in front of a nice-looking house, and gently knocked on the door. There was a shuffling of feet, and the door opened. The first thing I saw was a girl my age, and something sparked in the back of my mind.


	5. 5: Hitomi

From the protection of behind my Mother, I narrowed my eyes and examined the girl closer. Startlingly red hair, really tall in comparison to me...and her eyes. What colour were they exactly? Blue? White? Both? She looked back at me with just as much curiosity, and I didn't like it a bit.

"Yukia!" Mother smiled, bowing her head to the woman, who was almost a doppleganger of her daughter, except, obviously, she was an adult, "It's great you are here. It's been a while now, hasn't it? What with the isolation and all, it's been impossible for me to even step outside the estate without getting a funny look."

I wasn't sure what this 'isolation' thing was. For some reason my clan, and the rest of Konoha liked to keep their distance from each other. Something to do with a demon attack. Mother never told me the full story, probably because she did not want me to get any ideas.

"It's good to see you again Azami-chan!" Yukia beamed back, but when Mother rolled her eyes, she stuck her tongue out, "Never gets old!"

Mother gave a light laugh, "You haven't forgotten how much I hate being called '-chan'"

"No matter how old you become, you will always be a '-chan' to me!"

"Whatever you say." Mother then looked down at the girl, "Hey Kaze. My my, you have grown! I still remember when you were just a little baby. When I had to look after you, Sasuke and Itachi that night, as if it were yesterday."

Kaze grinned at her, "Well I don't remember that."

Mother chuckled, "Of course you wouldn't." she straightened her back again, "Well, what kind of a host leaves their guests outside? Come in, Mikoto and Sasuke are in the kitchen." she looked down at me, "Introduce yourself, Hitomi."

I was that deep in thought about this 'Kaze' that I completely forgot the reason I was here!  
"Oh, er, hello Hatake-san." I bowed down deeply, trying not to stumble over my own feet, "Kaze-san."

Yukia lowered her head, "Hello, Hitomi-chan." she looked up to Mother, "She's so sweet and polite."

"She tries her best. But she's not a big talker I'm afraid..." Mother and Yukia continued their conversation as they headed to the kitchen.

That left me with Kaze. I realized we have not said a word to each other, and I am certain if nothing sparks soon, Mother will not be impressed. But I didn't know what to think of Kaze. She doesn't look like a typical academy goer. She looks more than that. She actually looks...tough... Compared to me, she looks older and stronger, and I wasn't sure whether I would ever get along with her.

She held out her hand to me and put on a determined face, "Nice to meet you, Hitomi-chan."

I hesitated for a second, before raising my arm and shaking her hand.

She grinned, "So I hear you go to the academy? That's cool...I guess. Are you determined to become a Shinobi?"

I looked at the floor, sliding my foot across the laminated plank.

Kaze frowned and cocked her head to the side, "Do you have a tongue in your mouth?"

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah." I replied.

"You spoke again! I was waiting for that!" Kaze jumped back, "You seem so cutey! I think we might actually get along. I was thinking that if you are an Uchiha you will be all kick ass and arrogant, but you seem the polar opposite."

I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or mockery.

"I like those who are different to the majority. They have more personality." Kaze continued.

Again, was that an insult or not?

"You two coming?" Mother poked her head out through the kitchen door, "Lunch is being served up now."

"Coming!" Kaze immediately headed for the kitchen, me trailing along behind.

Hopefully Kaze and Sasuke will get along, because then there might be a chance of me making a new friend. But something else was in my mind. I didn't just want to be her friend. I wanted to be...something else. I wanted to take her on in a fight. Defeat her. Show that I am capable of so much more. Maybe this was what I needed. Maybe now is my time to shine. I wiped the nervous look off my face and straightened my back as I followed Kaze.


	6. 6: Kaze

Long black hair, jade green eyes, a fair bit shorter than me... she was stunningly pretty. Even I, with my pride the size of Konoha, could admit that. Not out loud, but even admitting it to myself was a big step for me. She was hiding behind a woman of almost the same description - apart from the eyes - who I assumed was her mother. It reminded me of my mother and I. _This must be Azami Uchiha,_ I thought to myself.

"Yukia!" Azami bowed to Mother, smiling. "It's great you are here. It's been a while now, hasn't it? What with the isolation and all, it's been impossible for me to even step outside the estate without getting a funny look." I assumed that's what Mother meant when she was talking about the Nine-Tails attack.

Mother beamed at Azami. I couldn't see her face too clearly from where I was standing, and my height, but I felt the warmth in her aura. It changed dramatically in not sixty seconds. She could have loved this woman like a sister. "It's good to see you again, Azami-chan!" Azami rolled her eyes, and Mother stuck her tongue out slightly. "Never gets old!"

"You know how much I hate being called '-chan'!" A light laugh.

Mother grinned. "No matter how old you become, you will always be '-chan' to me!"

"Whatever you say." Azami then looked down at me, and I didn't move. I wouldn't let anybody see any trace of anything but confidence. "Hey Kaze," she said, bending down slightly. "My my, you have grown! I still remember when you were just a little baby. When I had to look after you, Sasuke and Itachi that night, as if it were yesterday."

I grinned. "Well, I don't remember that." Not entirely true. I do remember bits and pieces from that night, but nothing much of importance.

Azami smiled. "Of course you wouldn't." She straightened up again. "Well, what kind of a host leaves their guests outside? Come in, Mikoto and Sasuke are in the kitchen." _Ah. The other two people Mama mentioned._ She looked down at the young girl, who had barely moved this whole time. "Introduce yourself, Hitomi."

Hitomi looked startled, before bowing deeply and saying, "Oh, er, hello, Hatake-san," to Mother. "Kaze-san," she said to me. She was very polite, almost too much for my taste. But seeing as this was our first meeting, I would reserve judgement for now.

Mother bowed her head. "Hello, Hitomi-chan," she said politely, before straightening up and addressing Azami. "She's so sweet and polite."

"She tries her best," Azami agreed. She and Mother began walking into the kitchen. "But she's not a big talker, I'm afraid..."

That left me alone with Hitomi. I wasn't sure what to think of her at first. Small, not really the ninja type... but there was a tiny spark in her that I admired. The determination to be the best she can be. It was just hidden behind her shyness. I put on a determined smile and offered her my hand. "Nice to meet you, Hitomi-chan!" I said to her. She hesitated, seemingly unsure, then slowly shook my hand. I let go and hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my leggings, still grinning. I did my best to be friendly. "So I hear you go to the Academy?" I asked. When she didn't answer, I continued, "That's cool... I guess. Are you determined to become a Shinobi?"

She looked down at the floor, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. I cocked my head slightly. "Do you have a tongue in your mouth?" I asked sarcastically.

She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," she answered simply. I noticed her voice had a cute little hesitation in it, even if she was trying to be determined.

I grinned again. "You spoke again! I was waiting for that! You seem so cutey! I think we might actually get along. I was thinking that if you are an Uchiha you will be all kick ass and arrogant, but you seem the polar opposite," I rambled on, my speech filter seeming to have turned itself off again. I put my hands behind my head and shifted my weight onto one foot. "I like those who are different to the majority. They have more personality." She didn't seem sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment, and I smiled reassuringly.

Azami poked her head around the door. "You two coming? Lunch is going to be served up now."

My stomach rumbled slightly. "Coming!" I said immediately, and headed for the kitchen. As I walked, I marveled at how this Hitomi was so different from the Uchiha I pictured in my mind. And her eyes... the jade green instead of the "standard" black or grey that most Uchihas' had. I suppose they held some sort of special jutsu. _Like my eyes,_ I thought suddenly. I smiled. Maybe I could get along with her. But at the same time, I wanted so desperately to be her lifelong rival.


	7. 7: Hitomi

"So, Sasuke-kun, Hitomi-chan, what is the academy like?" Yukia asked, gently putting her spoon in her bowl after finishing her lunch, "I've been debating when to start Kaze there."

I heard Kaze snort slightly next to her and turn her head in the other direction. I knew for a fact that she was not keen on the idea of going to the academy. I was right about her though. She was tough. I know for a fact Yukia teaches her, one-to-one, and she has a brother who is an ANBU Black Op. She ceases to surprise me, this one.

Sasuke was the first to answer Yukia's question, "It's really cool! We learn so much! I already know lots."

"Ha! Bet you don't know as much as I do!" Kaze sang from across the table, putting on a cheeky grin.

"Bet I do." Sasuke retorted, smiling determinedly.

I remained silent, lowering my head to avoid eye contact with Kaze. I didn't want to look weak, but I didn't want to brag about how capable I was, because that would be a lie.

Yukia gave a light laugh, "I bet you two are just as talented as each other. Hitomi? What do you think?"

I jumped and flinched slightly when she mentioned my name, "Um..." Everyone's eyes turned onto me and I could feel my face going red, "I...I guess it's alright." I replied, twiddling my thumbs, but not looking up.

"And what jutsus have you learnt?" Yukia continued.

My face went even more crimson, "...I...don't know...any..." I replied, lowering my head even more, "I just...can't."

"Seriously?!" Kaze blurted out. I don't think she would have laughed at me, much to my surprise, but I bet internally she was thinking the same as most others. An Uchiha who does not know jutsu. But I was grateful for the fact she did not laugh.

Before Yukia could scold her Kaze for her outburst, Mother stepped in, "It's not you can't do it, Hitomi, it's the fact you don't _believe_ you can do it. I've seen your academy reports, and they all say the same thing: Hitomi needs to have more confidence. Hitomi needs to believe in herself. Hitomi needs to get more involved. How do you think Itachi-san did so well? How do you think Kaze's brother, Kakashi, did so well? Why do you think Sasuke is top of the class? Because they apply themselves. That's what you need to do, Hitomi-chan!" she stroked my thick, messy hair and smiled, "But you'll get there."

That gave me a boost of confidence, and I smiled slightly, the first time since the new arrivals came. I then nodded, "Of course I'll get there!"

Sasuke, and even Kaze, smiled back at me.

"Aww, bless you, Hitomi-chan." Yukia laughed again, "You'll do well. You know what? You remind me of your Mother when she was young. Always trailed her older sister home, always wanting to be like her, always so behind."

Then, much to my surprise, it was Mother's turn to blush red, "I...is it really necessary to bring back old tales?" she asked.

"Of course. It's scary how alike you and Hitomi are. You look the same, you act the same, it's insane. The only difference between you two is the colour of your eyes and the thickness of Hitomi's hair compared to yours." Yukia explained.

Everyone points that out. Why is there an Uchiha with green eyes? Even I don't know. Mother never told me where that came from because no one else has had green eyes in the Uchiha clan. And as for my hair, Father has thick hair which is as messy as mine. I wouldn't say my hair is _messy_ messy. There's just a lot of it.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too. Why is Hitomi-chan's eyes green?" Kaze asked, looking at Mother, then at me.

Yukia glared at Kaze, "Kaze, you know you shouldn't ask personal questions like that."

"I know, Mama, but...she could be special." Kaze replied, "And I'm interested."

Mother cleared her throat and smiled, "Well, Hitomi's been born with a special ability, only available to the person with her eyes. She has the Jade Sharingan, which is different from mine, and anyone else's in the Uchiha clan. But because Hitomi has not awoken it yet, we are not certain what that ability is, but there have been rumours. Rumours that whatever that ability is, it's an almighty power."

Kaze raised her eyebrows, "Wow. That's so cool!"

Just by looking at her expression, I knew there was more to Kaze than meets the eye too. It's her eyes. They give me the shivers just looking at them. But not in a scared way. It was more of a shiver of anticipation. I gave her a small grin and she sent one right back at me.

"Well, that's lunch over for another day. I'll get this all washed up. Kids, if you want, you can go and play outside for a bit? Of course, as long as it's Ok with everyone." Mother suggested, piling up all of the bowls and plates and heading over to the sink.

"Fine by me." Kaze replied.

Yukia chuckled and shook her head slightly, "I think she meant if it's Ok with me and Mikoto, Kaze." she corrected her daughter, and then she pretended to think about it, "Hmm, I guess it's Ok with me."

Mikoto shrugged, "Fine by me as well. I have all the time in the world. Besides, we really need to catch up with you Yukia."

"I know! It's been so long." Mother added.

Me, Sasuke and Kaze decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and headed out the back door and into the yard. Just beyond the yard was a large sakura tree which me and Sasuke like to climb up. We spend most of our time seeing who can hang upside down from a branch the longest, or just chilling in the branches and talking about nothing in particular.

I turned to look at the others, "Shall we see who can get the highest?" I suggested.

"You're on!" Sasuke replied, clenching his fist, before me and him charged at the tree.

I was wondering where Kaze was, or whether we left her behind, but when I reached one of the highest branches, and used my chakra control to maintain my balance, I spotted her swaying her legs back and forth, sitting on the branch opposite me.

"That was an interesting challenge." Kaze grinned cheekily at me.

Sasuke gave out a small puff, as I hauled him onto a higher branch, "How did you...get here before us?"

Kaze raised an eyebrow, "Have you never used chakra control to climb a tree?"

Both of us shook our heads slowly.

Kaze's eyes widened, "Woah...so you don't know how to climb a tree without using your hands?"

"Without our hands?!" me and Sasuke echoed her, but with more shock in our voices.

"I'll take that as a no." She then looked down at my feet, "See? You're using your chakra to stand on the tree _now_ , Hitomi-chan! Why didn't you use that to climb the tree? And use jutsus! Your chakra control is awesome!"

I looked down at my feet and tapped them against the branch, "Guess I never thought about it." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

Kaze sighed at my lack of enthusiasm and leaned against the trunk of the tree, "Wow the academy is slow at teaching..."

Me and Sasuke decided not to reply to that, but we both sat down and looked at Kaze in curiosity. I'm definitely not wrong about this girl. I bet, with a bit of extra intensive training, she will be a formidable ninja. And the perfect opponent.


End file.
